


Lore Notes: Chapter 2

by Voicefullofmoney



Series: Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicefullofmoney/pseuds/Voicefullofmoney
Series: Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889605





	Lore Notes: Chapter 2

-Vint: A derogatory term for people from the Tevinter Imperium. Most people outside Tevinter view it as a place of corruption, in large part because it is ruled by mages.

-Maleficar: a mage who practices forbidden magic. Usually used to describe mages who use blood magic.

-Fenedhis: elvish curse word.

-Fereldan: A relatively young kingdom located in southeastern Thedas. The people of Fereldan have a reputation for being hearty, rural, and fond of dogs. 

-Black Divine: The leader of the Imperial Chantry. The Andrastian Chantry in the south sees the Imperial Chantry as illegitimate and neither recognizes the other’s authority.

-”Dareth shiral, falon”: Elvish for “safe journey, my friend.”

-shemlen: the elvish word for humans. Sometimes shortened to “shem,” which is generally used as an insult.


End file.
